This invention relates generally to distributing content from portable electronic devices to other electronic devices.
Cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly powerful and typically have significant processing, memory, image capture, video capture, audio capture, wireless communication, and storage resources. These resources can be substantial enough to capture content such as audio, images, and video and to wirelessly transmit the content to other electronic devices such as cellular telephones, televisions, and personal computers. With conventional systems, the process for transmitting the content to other electronic devices is cumbersome and bandwidth inefficient.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide systems and methods for distributing content from portable electronic devices to other electronic devices.